Falling In Love Like a Comic
by thrilllover39
Summary: Dawn leaf Misty and May have had enough of the rich kids at Giratina High always messing with there school, so they hatch a plan, go undercover and take over the school, as guys! But they don't realize the craziness and drama they will be dragged into by four certain rich heirs will only lead to romance between two complete worlds. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1:Mission Revenge!

**Thrillover39: hellos! so here is my newest story, like all my other stories I got inspired when I was listening to music, most particularly I got the idea form the song, "where them girls at" by David Guetta and Florida. **

**Dawn: oh no, what are you going to do with us now?**

**Misty: it's best if you just wait and see….**

**Leaf: we don't get paid enough. *Sweat drops***

**May: as long as there is food, then were all clear. **

**Ash: I second that! **

**Drew: no one cares *face palms***

**Gary: it has to be good if my sexy butt is in here. **

**Paul:…..gross…just…gross.**

**Thrilllover39: without further ado chapter one everyone! P.S I do not own Pokémon by any means *pouts***

**(Arceus's Frontier High school)**

"Dawn! Misty! May! Leaf! Where are you?!" Cried a Blonde haired teenage male, his fiery orange eyes were wide with panic.

He bursted into the school's student council room, but no one was in there, only the nine desks belonging to the prestigious members of the council.

"Barry! Barry! Did you find them?!" cried another voice in worry, a second male busted through the rooms entrance sweating furiously, he had black hair sealed within a white cap which made it seem like that was his natural hair, his red ruby eyes scanned the empty room.

"They must be in Kyudo Practice, come on!" The blonde snatched the black haired teens arm, dragging him out.

They exited out the building running out to the back of the school, where the sports field was located at, they stopped when they took notice of the four females standing side by side, each holding a large composite bow and shaft arrowhead, just ahead of them stood four targets aligned perfectly together.

They fired simultaneously, each striking perfectly into the bull's eyes. They wore the same outfit consisting of a black hakama, white tabi's, along with a white keiko-gi and a single yugake on their dominant hands, the only difference each female had was the color of their obi, one was green, the second red, the third blue and the last was pink. _**(A/N: for those of you who don't know this is the traditional apparel for Japanese archery.)**_

"Ms. President! We finally found you!" cried the blonde running over towards them, the four females spun around with a smile.

They were beautiful, stunning, each with their own unique look, the first had long dark brown hair with dazzling emerald colored eyes, the second also had brown hair and much shorter but in a lighter tone, more of a cocoa brown, her sparkly sky blue eyes shined under the sun, the third had similar short hair, but it had a fiery red orange tint to it, it was reached down to her mid neck blowing with the slow breeze, her deep jade green eyes followed the two males, and the last female, she had long midnight blue hair that blew along with the wind, her dark ocean blue eyes brightened under the natural light.

"What is it Barry?" questioned the bluenette walking past the two males.

"There's trouble!" blurted the black haired male.

"Brendan, when you mean trouble what exactly do you mean?" The short haired brunette questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"No! It's real trouble! Like our students fighting with the students from Giratina's Elite high school!" He cried.

They stopped in their tracks, spinning on their heels to face the boys, "Those rich kids again!?" growled the long haired brunette.

"Dawn, this is the fifth fight between our students and theirs what are we going to do?" spoke the redhead.

"Take us to them!" ordered the bluenette.

Barry and Brendan nodded leading the four girls away.

"You bastards only think you're better than us because your parents are rich!" growled a redhead.

"Looks like you middle class people really are stupid, why else would we be better than you?" Sneered an auburn hair colored teen, his dark brown eyes challenged back with its own glare.

"What can you say Rudy, poor people have no class." Sneered his ally, he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, while his gray eyes stayed unfazed.

"What'd you say?!" snapped a silver haired teen, his fists tightened, turning a pale color, he felt his teeth gritting from anger.

"Are you really that stupid?" sneered the auburn haired male.

"That's it!" both males tackled the other two onto the hard concrete floor, the large crowd now surrounding them cheered as the attackers landed blow after blow onto the upper class males faces.

"Filthy!" hissed the dirty blonde kicking his attacker off and tackling him afterwards.

"Out of my way!" Shouted Barry and Brendan shoving their way through the crowd.

*Gasp* "It's the student council!"

The crowd quickly made way allowing the four females to pass through, they watched with annoyed expressions as they saw the four males clashing on the ground.

Both brunettes stepped forward handing there bows over to Barry and Brendan, "Eek! It's May and Leaf!" yelped the student's.

"If the disciplinary duo and presidents are here…..then shit is about to go down." Gulped another.

"Alright! Break it up you two!" Barked Leaf, both her and May intervened between the fights, grabbing each male by their, they easily were able to flip them over on to their backs, causing the crowd the crowd to go wild.

"I told you two…." Dawn sighed strutting slowly over to the males, they watched in horror as her and Misty pinched the bridges of their nose.

"…that I will not tolerate fighting!" she snapped causing the boys to cry out, both her and misty's eyes flamed up, they picked up the two males by their collars lifting them off the ground and shaking them wildly.

"Please! Please don't hurt us! It wasn't our fault! The rich kids started it in the first place!" the silverette pointed over to the badly beaten teens.

Dawn and Misty released their grasp and turned their attention over to the rich teens, smirks curved onto their lips, "You two! Is there a reason why you have to be starting trouble with my students?" Dawn questioned venomously.

"Not our fault your idiot students have poor coordination, the morons dropped soda onto my thousand dollar uniform." Rudy snarled.

They examined the uniform both males wore, black midnight pants, leather dress shoes, and a black long sleeve blazer with gold lining, a collar that shielded their necks but had gold designs of some sort on the sides. _**(A/N: sorry I can't really describe it right, but there is a link on my profile that leads to the picture of the uniform.)**_

"But you know, we can let this little accident slide, that is, if you and your little friends join us for some little fun, if you know what I mean." He winked.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Misty spat with disgust.

"Get lost, both of you, and if I ever see you messing with my students again, I'll make sure to take this up personally with both of you, and rest assure I won't be the one with broken limbs." Hissed Dawn.

"You poor people are all the same, uncivilized, don't think that just because you were crowned the best school that you're all high and mighty, because in the end you're still below us, but very well then, we will leave, but, we won't forget this, and mark my words." Growled trip.

A limo stopped in front of boys, they snatched there grasps away from May and Leaf, entering the luxurious car which sped off.

"Back to class everyone." May announced scooting everyone off.

The crowds booed and awed, but were scared away by the four girl's deadly glares.

"Man! You girls were so badass, like always!" Barry Praised along with Brendan.

"I just don't see why they always have to come here, it's like they like starting trouble with us." Dawn sighed irritably.

"Obviously, these rich kids have no lives." Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Barry, Brendan round up the rest of the members, I'm calling a meeting." Dawn ordered, they nodded bolting off upon receiving orders.

"And you two." Misty turned her attention over to the males who were slightly wounded.

"Y-Yes?" they gulped loudly.

"Go get yourselves cleaned up." She edged her head over to the direction of the boy's restroom.

"Yes!" they jolted off and out of sight.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Heads whipped over to the schools building where the loud shrieking noise came from.

"What now?!" May growled taking off with the rest.

They sprinted off to the source, and paused at what they came to see.

"Who did this?!" Misty asked in rage.

"I think you can figure that out." Brendan replied.

The student council room had been destroyed, each desk carved on, the walls were splattered with goo, and trash was scattered all across the floor.

"B-but we were just in here!" Gawked Barry.

"Yeah, but then you left, therefore leaving the room empty." Snarled one of the members, she had long poofy violet colored hair, it was tied into two large ponytails, her tangerine colored eyes shifted back and forth.

"Iris is right, we left the room empty." Sighed Brendan.

"It's not your fault." Leaf responded patting the boys back.

"That's it." Dawn spoke up; she climbed onto one of desks grabbing the whole council's attention.

"What are you doing?" May asked arching her eyebrow.

"It's time we get revenge, ever since we were crowned the best school in the Region; they have done nothing but mess with us! Constantly trashing our classrooms, vandalizing school equipment and property, I tried to let things slide, but now they have crossed the line, no one trashes the student council room!"

"I agree with Dawn! I say it's time we call for a little revenge!" Leaf spoke up; she climbed onto another desk forming a smirk on her lips.

"I'm in!" May followed.

"So am I!" Misty agreed.

"That's great and all, but how are you going to do that, if you vandalize or mess with their property, they could sue us or possibly get us arrested, these are rich people were talking about!" Iris scoffed.

"Oh, were not going to vandalize anything, were going to strike them in the most prestigious spot they have." Dawn grinned mischievously.

"And that would be?" May asked with a tilt to her head.

"There student council, if we go undercover into the school, we can take over there student council, and when we do…"

"…we'll let them know who the real bosses are." Leaf continued on.

"Exactly." Chuckled the bluenette.

"One problem, most of the students there already know us!" May exclaimed.

"I got it!" Barry shouted grabbing everyone's attention.

"What?" asked Brendan.

"Undercover…meaning you can go as boys!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Are you an idiot?! I'm not dressing as a boy!" Growled Misty banging her fist down on Barry's head.

"Barry you're a genius!" The three others squealed.

"I don't know guys; I mean how are we going to be able to pull this off?" Misty replied unsuringly.

"Hello, do you not remember? I am a master of disguise, plus I can get my aunt Ivy to come down, she's great with costuming and special makeup!" Leaf grinned shooting thumbs up.

"And have you forgotten? Our aunty Cynthia, she is the headmaster of their school, I mean she loves us! She will definitely have to let us in!" Dawn Smirked.

"Remind me again, why you guys call her aunty?" Brendan sweat dropped.

"She's been a longtime friend of our parents, she practically saw us growing up." May explained with a shrug.

"Alright you guys enough of that, so are we in or not?" Leaf blurted out, she held her hand out.

"I'm in." Dawn chuckled placing her hand on top.

"Definitely." May laughed doing the same.

"Oh, what the hell, I'm in!" Misty grinned slapping her palm on top.

"You guys are my heroes." Brendan and Barry whispered with gleaming eyes.

**(After school….. ~^-^~)**

"Hey man, I heard what you dudes were going to do, and I gots to say, right on!" Wooed one of the school's stoners walking past the girls and shooting them a peace sign.

"Good luck you guys!" shouted another.

"Show them who's the boss." Cheered another.

The four sweat dropped as they continued walking through the streets, being cheered on by all their fellow peers.

"The idiots can't even keep their mouths shut." Dawn face palmed

"I just called my aunty Ivy and she should be heading over to my house right about now."

"Aunty Cynthia said she'll be over at leafs house in a coupled minutes, let's go." Dawn picked up speed running off with the girls.

Not too long and the girls arrived at Leafs home, upon seeing the two familiar cars on the driveway, their faces lit up with them busting through the front door.

"Hi girls." Waved the blonde standing at the entrance, her long blonde hair reached past her waist, while her only visible gray colored eye looked down at the girls who crash landed on the carpet.

"Leaf, mind explaining to me what the emergency is?" Questioned a second voice, the girls looked towards the tapping foot right in front of them, they slowly rose their heads up at leaf's aunt, she had short neck length wavy brown hair with light baby blue eyes.

"We can explain." Dawn Sweat dropped.

"Then explain." Cynthia spoke in a demanding tone; she folded her arms following the girls who led both adults into the living room.

Once they took a seat across from both women, they took in a deep breath and then released, "We need help."

**(Moments later…...~.~)**

"So you see, we need you guys to help us out with this, it's the only way we can get them to back off." Dawn sighed with much sadness; the rest followed also releasing depressed sighs.

"Well girls why didn't you just say so! No one messes with my little leafy and her gal pals!" Spoke Ivy shooting up from her seat.

"Really?!" they grew twinkly eyes.

"Hold on, I do admit what the student's are doing is very wrong, but I don't know about this, if the parent's find out that I am allowing this, I will lose my position as head master." Cynthia replied unsuringly; she ran a hand a hand through her long silky hair, pacing back and forth.

"Please! Please! Do this for us! Aunty Cynthia, for us! For our school!" They pleaded growing large teddy eyes.

Cynthia watched irresistibly, she looked away as her cheeks began turning pink, the girl's cuteness was overpowering her, "I know I already said yes! But I'll do it because you girls are just so darn cute!" Ivy squealed bringing them into a tight group hug.

The blonde sighed, "I suppose so, but I'm only doing this because no one messes with my girls." She chuckled.

"So does that mean yes?" they all leaned in for her response.

"Yes." She smiled, and then screamed as she was tackled into a furious hug by all four girls, including Ivy.

"I expect your parents are all aware of this, right?" She asked causing the girls to break apart and look away. Except for Leaf who shrugged, "Parents are still traveling so I can do whatever."

"Oh dear." Ivy face palmed.

"Aunty Cynthia, our parent's all love you, and I'm sure if you explain to them in certain terms not including our evil scheme, then they will definitely allow us to go." Dawn replied with a sheepish grin.

"Fine, but if your parent's don't allow this, then the plan is off, understand?" They nodded furiously.

**(-.- More moments later…..-.-) **

"Girls, what is this all about?" questioned Dawns mother, Johanna. The blue bobbed haired women looked around with the rest of the girl's parents, all of who were confused at what was going on.

"Cynthia? What brings you here?" asked Mays mother Caroline. The short haired brunettes curls bounced as she shifted her head over to her husband Norman, he had black slicked back hair with dark green eyes, they both turned over to May.

"Like yeah, we have things to do Aunt Cynthia." Sighed One of Misty's three older sisters, presumably Daisy, she twirled her blonde hair in her finger with a face as bored as can be, Lily followed, playing with her pink hair while violet lightly ruffled her indigo colored one.

"The thing is, I brought you all here today because I want to discuss with you guys about allowing Misty May and Dawn to attend Giratina's Elite High school."

"What?!" they all choked out with wide eyes.

"B-but, that's a rich kid school!" Gasped Johanna.

"I understand, but…..I feel like the girls belong there, there exceptionally bright, cunning and very gifted, allowing them to go will only give them a better opportunity in life, and universities will want them for their attendance at the school." She replied hesitantly.

"You don't have to tell me twice! May can go! Snag yourself a good boyfriend while you're at it, and make sure he's the son to a good company!" Norman cried proudly with bright shining eyes.

"That's right May, remember, it helps in life if you become the lady of a rich man." Cried Caroline snuggling into Normans eyes, both adults cuddled with pink tinted cheeks.

"Aw, gross, get a room you two!" growled May with disgust.

"Is this what you want Dawn?" Johanna asked questionably.

"It is mom." She nodded giving her an assuring smile.

"I guess were cool with it." Shrugged Daisy.

"But, that school is all the way on the other side of city, in the upscale side; you girls will take forever getting from and to school." Johanna frowned.

Silence stood over the room, the girls looked at one another with panicking expressions, then their eyes shifted over to Cynthia, a look of plead they had within.

She took in a deep breath, "They can come live with me, at my penthouse, it's very spacey so each girl will have their own room, and it is located in the upscale side of the city, so they shouldn't have a problem getting to school."

"I don't care just take my precious May and make sure she finds a wealthy husband, Papa depends his life on you sweetie!" cried the older man shoving May over to Cynthia.

"Dad!" Growled the brunette face smacking herself.

"I suppose I can allow this, I trust you completely Cynthia." Smiled the older bluunette.

"If there with you Aunt Cynthia, then we know everything will be fine." Lily nodded.

"Yes!" the four teens squealed hugging one another, they quickly ran up to Leafs room slamming the door shut and flopping onto the brunette's bed, huddled closely together.

"Let the game begin." Dawn chuckled evilly, quickly joined by the others.

**So that was chapter one! The next chapter, the girls get a complete guy makeover and attend their first day at Giratina High, hope you liked this chapter, most of the stuff I will write in here will be based off things I picked up from mangas and animes, so think of it as if they were in Japan, hope to get some reviews, should I keep this going? Was it interesting for you? I would really love to know, so I can keep it going or just stop and delete this sucker right on the spot, guess that's it for now, till then review and I will have the next chapter posted as soon as possible! THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO SHARK SURFING! **


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting the Council!

**Thrilllover39: so the other day I was walking home from school with my friend when a black car sped past us, a bunch of guys just stuck out of the windows and pulled their shirts up cheering like crazy…..I don't think they realize that they don't have any boobs. *sweatdrops***

**Dawn: Maybe they were possibly…..stupid?**

**Leaf: Please, I don't think anyone is that stupid….right?**

**May: Depends, I mean take a look at them, *points to ash who is trying to balance a pokeball on his nose and Gary who is pointing a water hose at the pokeball***

**Misty: or them *sweat drops and points to Paul who is being scary in the shadows of the corner and Drew who keeps staring at himself in the mirror.***

**Girls: Guys…what will we do with them.**

**Ash: maybe it will stick with peanut butter!**

**Gary: ok you do that while I draw a target on your face! *holds marker up***

**Drew: who is the handsomest man alive? You are! **

**Paul: who shall my next victim be…..? *does quiet evil laugh***

**Dawn: I-I'm scared…Thrilllover…..*clings onto author along with the other girls* does not own Pokémon. **

**Thrilllover: Hey!...What are you doing? *does shifty eyes***

**(Cynthia's Penthouse)**

"Whoa! Would you look at this place?!" Gawked Leaf with wide open eyes.

"It's like a house itself!" May gasped.

The four teens slowly stumbled backwards; Mind blown at their new living quarters, right at the very top of the luxurious complex, nothing was to be without fine taste. Cherry hardwood floors, black metal spiral staircase centered in the middle of the room with an open rail system all across the second floor, a gourmet kitchen with stainless steel appliances, granite counters and a mini island, soft ivory couches and large plasma. But what caught the girl's attention the most was the entire wall made out of glass.

It overlooked the entire upscale city side, night had over ridden the skies and the cities lights couldn't be brighter.

"Aunty Cynthia, how could you afford such a place?" Questioned the redhead in disbelief.

"You girls don't actually believe that I will stick with being headmaster all my life do you?" She laughed if the red head's question were a joke.

"Well, what do you don on the side?" Ivy chuckled nudging Cynthia on her side, furiously raising her brows up and down

"You're an idiot if that's what you're thinking." She face palmed. .

"I'm an author, a famous one at that if you must know, my books, all number one best sellers." She winked.

"Wow, can we read one?" the girls asked in excitement.

"No." she shook her head.

"What about me?" Ivy gleamed.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Aw! No fair!" they frowned.

"My books aren't meant for your kind of tastes." The blonde grinned mischeviously.

"W-we'll just stop asking." They cringed.

"Alright! Enough chit chat =! You four start your first day tomorrow, we have a lot of work to do so let's go!" ordered Ivy clapping her hands and shoving the girls along.

"What do we do first?" May asked in turn receiving shrugs from her friends.

"Disguises and acting." Cynthia announced.

"Acting? Pfft, that's easy." Dawn smirked stepping forward.

"Shoot." Both women amusingly smirked.

The bluenette quickly puffed her chest out coolly strutting over to Leaf and leaning against the wall, she formed a smolder on her face staring deeply into leafs eyes, "Hey baby, what's your symbol?"

The three busted into laughter upon hearing Dawn's manly gruff voice, Ivy and Cynthia sweat dropped.

"Dawn it's, hey baby what's your sign." May Sweat dropped, she struggled to contain the remaining laughter she held in.

"That's what I said…right?" she scratched her head confusingly.

"We'll work on that." Cynthia patted her back assuringly.

"Watch the master at work." Ivy smirked snapping her knuckles and strutting over to the large green suitcase trunk she had brought.

"Remind me again, why you are moving in?" Cynthia sweat dropped.

"Hey, this might be the most exciting job I've done yet, no way am I missing this." She firmly nodded.

With a single thump to her suitcase, the top flew open revealing stacks of makeup kits, wigs, clothes, and all kinds of costume materials.

"Have you decided what you're going to go by?" Asked the blonde very interested to hear each girl's response.

"Yup, we got it all planned out." Dawn winked.

"Then it looks like all we have to do is find a right look and work with your acting." Ivy replied topping a green wig over on Leaf's head who snatched it off.

"Let's get to it then!" May jumped wildly.

**(Giratina's Private Academy)**

Morning had set upon the sky, the city was alive and so was all the gossip spreading throughout the rich institute. The school itself was prestigious beyond anything, large palace like buildings, bright rich green fields, marble fountains, tall secured gates which kept the school safely secured, the large driveways were quickly parked in by luxurious vehicles.

One by one, limos and all sorts of fancy sports cars parked behind one another, a row of door men stood by opening each vehicles door and greeting the student's who stepped out.

Not too far from the school's main drive way were 4 speeding sports cars, running through a red light and burning rubber like crazy.

They drifted in and around the circular parkway meant for the school's student council members.

One by one the cars screeched as there brakes were furiously stepped on causing the cars to pause exactly feet away from each other, perfectly coordinated.

There bright and dark color paint shells shined under the suns bright rays and visibly stood out from the black colored limos and cars.

The doors flew open upwards, all simultaneously which caused the crowding mob of girls to jump in excitement.

Stepping out of the red Aston martin one-77 was a raven haired male with dark mocha tinted eyes and peculiar z markings on his cheeks, he grinned to the crowd of girls then looked over to his left.

Leaning beside the blue lambrogini reventon was a gold tinted brunette with drastically spiky hair and light hazel eyes; he ran a hand through his hair, flashing his pearl white teeth to the swooning crowd.

The mob only got louder as they saw the chartreuse haired male slamming his green Koenigsigg Agera R's doors shut, he pulled off his designer shades revealing his matching green eyes.

Eyes turned to the final car, a grey Bugatti veyron super sports car; girls swooned upon seeing him, his lavender colored hair and dark onyx eyes. He seemed emotionless towards the rowdy nonchalantly shoving one hand within his pocket and slamming the car door shut with the other.

"It's the student council!" the crowd screamed wildly.

The 4 males grouped together walking towards the large crowd which quickly assembled into two large rows.

Each student bowed to the members who made no contact, only keeping their eyes ahead, "E-excuse me." They paused, turning to the single voice who spoke out.

A young girl, a lowerclassmen she was, stepped forward from the symmetrical line, she walked up to the purple haired teen, shaking in nervousness, she lowered her head and with both hands she presented him with a small pink envelope.

"M-Mr. President Shinji, P-please accept this." Her voice cracked as she made sure she held no eye contact.

He kept his hands in his pockets staring down at the obvious confession love letter, "No." her eyes widened and glistened from the incoming tears she gained upon hearing his cold toned answer.

"Paul, a little harsh don't you think?" the brunette furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't have time to deal with such meaningless love stricken chick, sorry Miss but, not interested." He took a final glance at the girl who refused to look up before walking away with the other three closely following, leaving the heartbroken teen to fall on her knees and tear the envelope into shreds.

"I-is she crazy?"

"Who would be stupid enough to just confess themselves like that in front of the council members?!"

"She's new."

"So what? Obviously no one told her that she wouldn't have a chance with Paul, Drew, Gary and Ash, that is unless she is some type of goddess."

The young teen wept, letting her tears fall freely upon hearing the loud whispers.

"I feel sick." Misty frowned clutching her stomach.

"Too late we're almost there." Leaf cackled.

"Aunt Cynthia rules, I still can't believe she let us borrow this car!" Dawn squealed stepping on the gas pedal.

"And Aunt Ivy did a kickass job with these disguises." May continuously stared at herself through the window shops they passed by.

"Almost there." Dawn smirked picking up more speed, the rest hung on tightly as the car drove into the driveway and into the council member's private parking ring.

"Who's that?" Fingers pointed over to the blood red Maserati GranCabrio MC which had parked next to Paul's car.

Crowds drowned themselves with gossip as the four teens stepped out the car; they stood frozen momentarily from all the stares they were receiving.

"Do we have a booger or something?" Leaf rubbed her nose.

"Let's just…..go." Mumbled Dawn taking lead.

The crowd of girls opened up allowing the four to pass through leaving each female to blush.

**(Classroom 3-1….~.~)**

"Did you hear? There are four new students here today."

"Are you serious? Guy or girl?"

"All guys, and there really cute!"

"I hope I get to see them!"

"I wonder what companies their father's own."

The class went quiet as the room doors flew open, in came walking Paul, Ash, Drew and Gary. Girls stared after them with love stricken eyes sighing as they passed by.

"Morning Ash." One girl in particular stood up from her seat, she walked over to the raven haired boy with lust filled eyes and upon reaching his desk she took a seat on top of it, flashing her bare thighs to the seated teen.

She had long auburn colored hair split into two large ponytails which were spiked at the tips, her azure blue eyes made contact with Ash's brown mocha ones.

"Hey Melody." He sighed rolling his eyes.

"When are we going to play, you know?" she leaned in towards the raven haired boy sliding her index finger under his chin.

"Hey I remember, haven't we played that game before?" Gary smirked earning himself a sharp glare from the girl.

"Never, you're not my type." He slapped her hand away.

"You're just cranky because of your lack food consumption, so I won't make a deal of this, but you owe me." She stared down at him then stuck her nose up in the air walking away.

"Ugh, when will this crazy girl leave me alone?" He groaned banging his head against the desk causing all the girls to gasp.

"Ash no! You'll hurt your precious face!" they cried out.

"Exactly, what have you played with Melody before?" Drew questioned with seemingly curious eyes.

"Just a little game of tag." He sweat dropped while nervously rubbing his neck.

"You man whore." Paul responded carelessly.

"I believe the term is gigolo." Ash mumbled keeping his face glued to the desk.

"I am offended!" Gary mockingly gasped.

*Ahem!* "Gary when aren't you offended?" Responded the class teacher walking in.

They looked up at their teacher who had begun writing several things on the board; he turned to face the class with a smile, "Good morning Mr. Gen." they greeted simultaneously.

He was surprisingly young for a teacher, bluish raven hair and icy blue eyes; he wore a blue suit with a black turtleneck topped with a gold medallion.

"I take it Mr. Oak has a lovely story to tell us about why he felt offended…once more?" He sweat dropped.

"Nah, not today actually, but I will, probably by tomorrow." The brunette shrugged.

"Won't you be a….unique president to your grandfather's empire."

"Sure will, I'll make all the female workers wear these really hot skin tight dresses, and I'll have a different secretary for each day of the week." Paul face palmed as Gary grew large twinkly eyes from imaging the mobs of older women surrounding him.

"Interesting." Mr. Gen replied wearily.

"See! I told you it was here!" heads had turned to the sliding door which shadowed four figures pushing and shoving one another.

"Well sorry for having a bad sense of direction!"

"You two! Shut up and open the door!"

Once more the room's door flew open and in walked the four disguised girls, Misty walked over to the teacher handing him a note while making intense eye contact with the class.

"It's them."

"Really?! Wow! Just my luck!"

"They are cute!"

The four girls sweat dropped upon seeing the many loving stares they were receiving, "It seems we have four new student's joining us today, boys would you like to introduce yourselves?" he held his hand out to the empty front where Leaf stepped up first.

"Hey, how's it going, the names Logan green?" She gave heads up while flashing her own pearl white teeth, the brunette now had shaggy silver colored hair which she ran a hand through letting the fluffy fake hair bounce softly.

May went after, "The names Mathew Maple, nice to see such lovely faces." She winked flicking the bangs of her spiked long raven hair; the back of her wig was spiked while she had long locks in the front.

Misty crossed her arms stepping forward, "Sup, the names Mason Waterflower." She flashed them a small grin, her blonde shaggy hair perfectly stood along with the orange tinted roots she had which only looked better.

Dawn went last, she stepped forward slowly pushing her thin framed glasses up and smiling devilishly towards the class, "Pleasure to be here, I'm Dominic Berlitz." She had blue hair, but in a much different shade and of course shorter.

Mr. Gen stared continuously at the boys, examining each of them individually, "Very well then, you can occupy the seats in front and behind those four." He instructed them pointing over at Paul, Gary, Ash, and Drew.

They nodded in response and went over to take their seats; Mason and Dominic sat behind Paul and Ash while Mathew and Logan sat in front of Drew and Gary.

"Have we seen each other before?" Gary asked causing Leaf to Spin around and face him.

"Whoa man, are you trying to hit on me?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"W-what?! No! I was just asking!" he frantically spoke noticing all the stares he got from the class.

"What's with the hairdo man?" Drew Laughed flicking the long lock of hair from May.

"Hey dude, I'm not the one with green hair." She smirked flicking her bangs once more, her glared at Mathew upon hearing the giggling of girls nearby.

"Sup, nice to meet you." Ash spun around holding his hand out for Dominic and Mason to shake.

"So you all transferred at the same time? A little strange." He questioned.

Both girls chuckled keeping their, "All four of us studied abroad together." Misty answered.

"Makes sense." He nodded.

"Oh yeah, well my names Ash I'm part of the student council and disciplinary committee along with Gary here."

Mason and Dominic looked at one another and then towards Logan and Mathew, "Student council? Just you two?" Dawn answered unassumingly.

"Pfft, Of course not, I'm the school's Historian, Gary is the school's treasurer and secretary, Drew is our vice president and Paul here is our president." He nudged Paul who sighed

In irritation.

"You four are the student council eh?"

They nodded looking confusingly at the four new boys, "Very interesting."

**Alright, hope you liked this chapter and I have links on my profile leading to how I described each girls hair as a guy, so check it out for a better look at how the girls should really look like, and uh-oh looks like the girls know already who to target for their revenge muahahhahaha no mercy! Hope to see some reviews coming I would really love to know what you all think, until then. **_**THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO SKIING IN SPACE!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Partner up!

**Thrilllover39: hey everyone! Glad to see the girls are doing an awesome job as boys. **

**Dawn: the wigs a bit itchy….**

**Misty: so many love….letters *faints***

**Leaf: you don't know how many chocolates I got! *stuffs mouth with chocolates***

**May:…I want some! *pouts***

**Drew: *snorts*….such a snorlax…..**

**Ash: Snorlax is offended! **

**Gary: *ROFL* good one ashy boy! **

**May: *frowns* meanies…..**

**Paul: …..*chuckles***

**Everyone:…..o.0 *back away from chuckling Paul***

**(Class…~.~)**

"Alright, so the other day I announced we were going to have a major Project, this project will finalize each of your grades, and it will have the longest time span, since we have been reviewing the topics of rare Pokémon and how they migrate to new locations every season, the project is a scavenger hunt, I will assign each of you into partners, with your partner I will also assign you a Pokémon info card, the Pokémon appearing on your card will be the one you have to search for and bring back here, I will give you all till the end of the semester, that gives you clearly three months to complete this task."

Mr. Riley walked stared at the class; silence became the main topic, "What's he doing?" Misty whispered over to Dawn.

Ash spun around on his chair to face them, "He's processing on which students to partner up."

"Ah, Mr. Ketchum it seems you are already getting acquainted with Mr. Waterflower, you two will be partners."

Yes! Cheered the red head in her thoughts, one step closer to taking them down, she chuckled within.

"Ahem, Mr. Gen, but I wanted to be Ash's Partner." Melody spoke up in an irritated manner.

"And I wanted to be Mason's partner!" spoke another.

"Me and Dominic!"

"I choose Mathew!"

"And Logan can come with me!"

Girls fought loudly over the new students.

"Well I can get Gary!" Squealed a dark haired brunette running over and taking a seat on Gary's lap, her dark chocolate eyes had lust pouring from them, Gary purred in response, but then frowned as Mr. gen dragged female named Giselle away.

"And I'll take Drew!" Cried a reddish pinkish short haired female rushing over and clinging onto Drew's arm, her green eyes field with gleam.

"Brianna get back to your seat!" Growled Mr. Gen. She refused, leading him to drag her by the ear. While drew sighed in relief.

Dawn, Misty, May and Leaf sweat dropped.

"Put me with Paul!" They shrieked in excitement. One in particular ran over to his side, she had peach colored hair, tied into two high ponytails that were curled, black ribbons hung from them, her red eyes tried to connect with his but he shoved her away.

"Enough! You little tramps!" Scowled Mr. Gen slamming his palms harshly on his desk, the crowd froze, each girl rushing over to her desk turning beet red.

Mason, Mathew, Logan, and Dominic's jaws flew open, "Can he say that?" Whispered May over to Leaf.

"Its fine, Mr. Gen plays for the other team, so when the girls get crazy he gets crazy back them, everyone in the school knows how he is, and yet he is the most popular and lovable teacher here, he can have his moments." Gary sweat dropped.

"I don't see what the big deal is! Get your heads out of your asses! And Melody stop being a little tramp, obviously I know that you won't let Ash do anything, most likely you will be up on the poor boy for the next three months ugh!" Cried the raven haired man in anger, he paced around the room flapping his arms wildly in the air.

"Humph." Melody frowned, folding her arms along and glaring at the teacher.

"This school just gets stranger and stranger." Dawn mumbled as she sweat dropped.

"Mr. G, about the project." Drew spoke up while raising his hand.

The teacher froze, gaining his composure surprisingly quick and putting a smile back on his face, "That's right, anyways since for some reason I just noticed that there are only eight males in my class and about 32 females…" The four realistic males and the four disguised ones looked around the entire room, taking notice that they were seated in the complete center of the room, surrounded by pure females.

"…..Heeeeyyyy, what happened to all the boys?" Leaf questioned.

"I think it's good, being surrounded by such good looking girls, what a dream!" Laughed Gary earning himself loving sighs from the students.

"Hey yeah, why are we the only boys in here?" Ash narrowed his eyes.

Mr. Gen shrugged, "I don't pick my classes I just teach them." He laughed.

"I can't believe we didn't notice until now." Paul growled.

"…anyways, I fear for you eight boys lives as I believe you will possibly get raped by your partners if I choose you with a female." The female class frowned, staring venomously at Mr. Gen.

"Hey! You know it's true, you little hormone gnomes!" he Scoffed challenging them back with his own glare, they looked away in defeat.

"So for the sake of your guises Virginities…..well maybe Gary isn't included, I think, anyways back to the point, Dominic Paul you're partners, Drew and Mathew will work together, and last will be Logan and Gary." The class Awed in disappointment.

"Aw, Dude not cool, I don't want to work with silver boy here, put me with one of the ladies." Gary smirked winking to the class females who squealed and cheered.

"No." Stated the teacher firmly, the class booed.

"Hey, I don't want to be working with you either buddy." Scoffed Leaf.

After Mr. Gen had assigned the rest of the partners, he began handing out medium sized plastic cards, it contained the picture of the Pokémon species, and next to it had a full description about it.

"Now turn and discuss this with your partners." He ordered.

The class complied, Paul and Ash turned their seats around to face Dominic and Mason, while Mathew and Logan followed with Gary and Drew.

"Looks like we got a Pichu…how in the baloney hell are we supposed to find a Pichu?!" Misty exclaimed loudly.

"Mmmmmm, Baloney." Ash had begun to drool.

"Moron." Paul growled slapping the back of Ash's head, and snapping him out of his daze.

"We got Ralts…..this is going to be harder than I thought." May sweat dropped banging her head on the desk.

"What's the big deal, it's a Ralts how hard can it be?" Drew smirked.

"Obviously you don't know you're Pokémon, do you?" May mumbled giving the green haired teen a look as if he were stupid.

"Psh! Of course I do!" He retorted, offended by her response.

"An Eevee!? Aw we're totally screwed now!" Gary cried out.

"Oh…Arceus please help me." Leaf mumbled as she face smacked herself.

"….A Togepi? This little thing?" Paul quirked an eyebrow as he pointed to the picture of Togepi.

"Yeah, says here, there really rare to find, and will most likely be found on secluded islands." Dawn read aloud.

"Islands? Heh, I own three of them." He smirked, clearly proud.

"Isn't that…..nice." Dawn sweat dropped.

"I forgot to mention, no you cannot hire private pokemon catchers to go looking for your assigned Pokémon, I will keep track of each you, and whoever goes against my rules will fail this class, this is a partnership project meaning both sides have to contribute their help, these Pokémon must be from the wild, not some world class breeder, got it!" The class booed.

"Damn! There goes my plan of hiring a professional catcher." Gary frowned, slumping back on his seat.

"What an over achieving student you are." Replied Mr. Gen sarcastically, while he sweat dropped.

The bell rang, "Finally, lunch!" Ash cried out he sprinted off to the door, "Hold it!" Mr. Gen shouted causing Ash to freeze immediately.

"Paul, Ash, Drew, and Gary I want you four boys to show Dominic, Mason, Mathew and Logan around, this will help you guys out more on your assignments." Ordered .

"Aw." Gary slumped forward.

"Crap." Paul sighed, clearly mad.

"Can I get food now?!" Ash shouted, the teacher nodded, the raven haired teen busted out of the door running off.

"Alright, come on." Drew sighed following out the door, the four girls following behind with Paul and Gary.

"Where are we going first?" Misty asked.

"To the student council room, that's where we have our lunch at, and most likely Ash is in their probably halfway through his meal now."Gary Chuckled.

"Student council room." They mumbled quietly, and secretly smirking.

Moments later, after walking through the endless halls of marbled floors they reached the end, where a double French wooden door stood, it had a huge s on one door and a giant c on the other.

Paul Pushed the doors open revealing the inside, the girls were in aw, for the room was large, four huge desks were inside, Neatly placed in different parts of the room, one on the left side the other on the right, the third was placed by the back wall while the last was beside it, Two Victorian couches were on the corners of the room, the back wall was entirely made of glass, giving a beautiful view of the campus, red drapes hung over it, book shelf's were placed along, a pool table, mini bar, a dart board. Ash was currently seated at his desk in the right side of the room, while a man in a chef's uniform stood beside him, a cart of luxurious foods placed beside him, the raven haired boy was ravaging through his plate of scallops and salmon.

Drew, Paul and Gary walked in ahead, "Typical that boys would have such things in a student council room." Dawn sneered.

"Wah, look at that food! It's so delicious looking!" May had begun to drool uncontrollably, nearly a waterfall was pouring out of her.

"What an interesting…room." Misty Sweat dropped.

"You haven't seen anything yet; wait till you check out our man cave here!" Gary smirked.

"How is that even possible?" Leaf gawked.

"Just a couple donations from our parents and we can practically do anything here." Drew smirked along; the three boys took their seats at their desks, now being served by the chef himself.

"About our projects…." Dawn spoke up, interrupting the boys from their meals.

"What?" Paul sighed in annoyance, he put his fork and knife down, now looking at the bluenette.

"How are we going to do this? Obviously we won't find any these Pokémon here in the city." She responded back.

"We travel; I'm feeling more like sunny beach theme?" Drew questioned while rubbing his chin.

"I can get me some fresh tropical fruit!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"And the hot foreign beach babes! I'm in!" Gary's eyes gleamed.

"Their attention turned to their president, his eyes were closed and arms were folded, leaning back on his seat, slowly a smirk curved onto his lips, "Tomorrow." He replied.

"What?!" Exclaimed the four girls.

"We have school! We can't be ditching!" Hissed Leaf.

"Don't be such a party pooper, besides this is research." Gary chuckled doing the exclamation fingers.

"Gary's right, this is for our grade." Drew smirked.

"Yeah, dosen't hurt to have a little fun on the side either." Ash cackled.

"It's settled then, we'll pick you up, and where do you four live?" Paul asked standing from his seat along with the rest.

They sweat dropped giving the four males there living address, "A penthouse, nice." Ash nodded staring at the address.

"Don't forget to bring some swimming trunks." Gary snickered.

"This is merely research." May growled.

"Yeah…research." Drew grinned deviously.

"Be ready at six, if you're not ready by that time then were leaving you." Paul growled Walking past them and exiting out the room, the other three followed.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Dawn face palmed.

**Alright yays! That concludes chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and trust me when I say that our four favorite girls will be forced into a lot of stupid stuff and adventures by the student council, such as ditching class and being dragged into traveling to new places, fights, crazy teachers, students, lovers, stalkers, liars and lies, kidnappings, romance, seduction, fiancés, marriages and so much more! There will be plenty of madness, the drama will bust in here! XD hope the girls can do it all while attempting to take over the school and keep their identities a secret, as well as meeting the chairman's and ladies ****(AKA: the boy's parents and family members)**** thanks for the reviews everyone and I hope to get more so I can update ASAP ! Till then, **_**THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO HELP HER DOG WHO IS STUCK UNDER THE BED! **_


End file.
